I'm Sorry Hermione Rerelease
by Crusading-Storyteller
Summary: This is a re-release (due to popular demand) and I corrected some mistakes and I changed accounts (from Wandering-Storyteller to Crusading-Storyteller). This is a angst fic. It's about Ron and Hermione. It's a pretty sad fic so please don't read it when y


I'm Sorry Hermione By Crusading-Storyteller  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I only own the plotlines and made up things (characters, candy, books etc).  
  
Hey everybody this is a re-release of this angst fic since my Wandering- Storyteller account was cancelled. So I'm re-releasing it under my new account: Crusading-Storyteller! Hope you've already enjoyed this fic. I got some great reviews on this.  
  
I added a couple of lines and some grammar corrections.  
  
No explanation, just an angst fanfic. I felt pretty bad after my friend Ashley died.  
  
***  
  
I saw her the other day; she was laughing away with Harry, when I walked in. The room fell silent. I was kind of jealous; she looked at me and continued laughing as though I wasn't there. Harry looked at me and he gave me a dirty look.  
  
I stood there for a moment and then plopped up to my bed, closed the blinds and started reading Hogwarts: A History. Hermione thought I wouldn't read this stuff, but I did. She always calls me names and never misses a chance to remind me that I'm as smart as a pixie. And Harry would never stop reminding me that I owned him money whenever Mione was not around. I hated that. I got used to it recently, I also got used to being second best to Bill, Charlie or *shudder* Percy and Harry's sidekick.  
  
I hated my life, the creaky floorboards, the shortage of "income", the lack of respect, the... I didn't want to get on with the list. Harry roared a fake laugh around our room. I heard Seamus, Neville and Dean walked in and immediately walked back out; they didn't like Harry either, not as much as me anyway. But Neville came in anyway. I heard him groaning at Harry's laugh and Neville quickly went to his bed.  
  
Maybe I should ask Hermione to the Hogsmeade week-end trip in October. I always wanted to ask her but that git Harry's always around. I talked to Dumbledore the other day about my problems with Harry; he seemed unusually calm about it. He agreed that I should do whatever my heart tells me to.  
  
'The brain is a path to the wise, but the heart is the path to the wiser,' He said.  
  
It's decided. I will ask her, as soon as I. . .  
  
'So, Mione, wanna go to the Hogsmeade trip this week-end with me?'  
  
'Sure Harry, where all going together!'  
  
'No, I meant just you and me.'  
  
There was silence, I pretended I was asleep.  
  
'Sure. Harry, I'll go with you. I'll meet you at the Entrance Hall before the line up. Oh Harry! I thought you'd never ask me!'  
  
She seems happy; I always thought I was the one.  
  
'So it's decided then?'  
  
'Yes! But what about. . .'  
  
I knew she was pointing at my bed, at the closed blind. Neville faked a cough and I soon turned to his side of my bed, where the blind was open, thanks Neville. Harry opened the blind.  
  
'He's asleep. Anyway, he can go with the twins and the rest.'  
  
'Alright, well, I have to go before I get in big trouble, so see you tomorrow.'  
  
I heard a kiss.  
  
I raged in anger. I was all red. Neville quickly took his book and got off his bed.  
  
'Well I'm going to go read in the common room, to cold here, don't you think?' He said with a fearful voice.  
  
'Hold on Neville, I have to go to.' Said Mione, as they both got out of our room.  
  
Then Harry started talking to himself, or was he?  
  
'Sorry Ron.'  
  
And he put out his candle.  
  
***  
  
Huh, it's midnight. I guess. I started screaming in my head. Swearing, wishing I said something before. But Hermione clearly liked scarhead. And I got off my bed and opened Harry's trunk. I took out his Invisibility Cloak and threw it on myself.  
  
I went down to the common room and Neville was still reading.  
  
'Not a good idea,' said a voice. 'Ron.'  
  
He knew.  
  
I just kept on running, past the portrait, past the corridor and Mrs. Norris and up the Observation Tower. They'd remember me. They would.  
  
I got to the top and stared down, it was at least a mile down the castle wall and down the cliff.  
  
And here I am. I should cut.*slit*, *slit*. Ah. The relief, the freedom, no turning back.  
  
*jump*  
  
I'd make my mark, I, Ronald Weasley, would finally be put in the spotlight. And Hermione would notice me.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Thank you, Dumbledore.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
BAM.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
***  
  
"Blood left by one Ronald Weasley, along the Observation Tower, was going down in two strait lines. The body was found by one Mr. Filch, the caretaker at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, at the bottom of the north cliff before breakfast. Ronald Weasley cut both his wrists and jumped off the tower. Landing resulted in immediate death. Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster at Hogwarts and member of the Order of Merlin 1rst Class, had this to say: "Ronald Weasley has made his choice. He is in the Heavens now. He will be receiving a Viking funeral as requested by his father, in the Hogwarts Lake." Most of his peers, including Neville Longbottom, child of two of the best ex-Aurors in the Ministry of Magic had this to say. . . .  
  
. . . .further inquiries left us that one Harry Potter, the boy who. . . .  
  
-Cutout of an article in the Daily Prophet XX/XX/XXX Pinned forevermore on the Gryffindor common room notice board and framed on Dumbledore's wall.  
  
'Forevermore will he be remembered?'  
  
'Yes he will.' 


End file.
